Another chance
by Kyun3
Summary: Contains spoilers to the manga! If you haven't read the manga chapter 364, please read it before reading this./ Ulquiorra gets another chance to live, this time in the human world. However, Grimmjow gets another chance too...
1. Yearning

**Ulquiorra Schiffer:**

**I had never asked for anything. Nothing, I'm serious. I never asked permission to skip the Espada meetings, nor permission to rest when I felt weak. I always did as I was told, and nothing else.**

**But now that Kurosaki Ichigo had killed me, and the pieces of my soul wandered in the sandy emptiness of Hueco Mundo, I began to yearn for a life. **

**Yes, a life. **

**A real life, breathing, running, fighting, eating, serving. All of it.**

**But how could I get a life, when I had died already twice?**

**So I kept wandering… Until that day came.**

**----**

**I sensed the woman before I saw her shiny orange hair and deep gray eyes. She was whispering my name ''Ulquiorra-san!'' ''Ulquiorra-san, where on Earth are you? I need to talk to you!''**

**So I moved to face her. I don't know if she saw me or just sensed me, but she looked straight at me smiling now brightly. '' Oh, there you are, Ulquiorra-san! I finally found you.''**

**I couldn't answer her, but if I could have said something, I think I would have greeted her with my normal tone of speaking and said :''I see, woman. I do not understand why it makes you so happy.''**

**The woman looked at the sandy ground, mumbling something. I just caught the end of her sentence, so quietly she spoke. ''…so I wondered, if you still wanted to do something.''**

**Something I wanted to do? I didn't understand what she meant. She sensed my confusion, and to my surprise she started to smile even wider. '' I knew it'', she said.**

''**Shouten Kisshun, I reject'' she then said and the orange glow surrounded the parts of the soul that carried the name of Ulquiorra Schiffer.**

**I knew that the woman possessed the power to return things as they used to be, I had seen how she gave Grimmjow his arm back. But I think she did now something wrong. I didn't open my eyes as the fourth Espada Ulquiorra Schiffer, I was something else.**

**I looked at myself. My skin was still pale and my nails were still black. My hair was still the length it used to be , and it was black too. I searched for my mask, but I didn't find it.**

''**Woman…What did you do?'' My voice was the same as always.**

**The woman, Inoue Orihime was her name, gasped at the sight she saw right in front of her. Me. As a human. I could see my emerald-green eyes from her eyes.**

''…**Ul…Ulquiorra-san…?''**

'' **What, woman?''**

'' **You're…human?''**

'' **So it seems.'' I replied, as I eyed the clothes I was wearing. A black t-shirt, and a pair of faded blue jeans. I didn't have shoes, so I could see my pale toes, which also had black nails, when I looked down at them.**

''**Um…I'm sorry…um…Would you like to…um… come to live to the human world?''**

'' **Why would I, woman?''**

**The woman looked around, like she was searching for something.**

'' **Well…You can't live here as a human, I think.''**

**I put my hands to my pockets, an old habit from my arrancar days or maybe even from before that. I didn't know what to say, because the woman was right. Now that she had returned me to my human form, I couldn't eat hollows and other things that I had used to eat in Hueco Mundo.**

**The woman was still smiling, but the smile was very small. '' I sensed some other souls here too while I was searching for you. I think they were Grimmjow-san and someone else, whose name I don't know.''**

**Grimmjow? Why would he still be wandering the ground of Hueco Mundo, when he had died just like he had wanted to, in a fight against an amazingly strong opponent. Who was, of course, Kurosaki Ichigo.**

**I didn't know.**

**The woman slipped her hand trough her hair, looking like she was wondering something. **


	2. Boredom

**Grimmjow Jagerjack:**

I don't know why in the hell I was trapped there. And I just wanted to get out, anywhere else than the place where I died was better.

I had noticed that I was trapped to the battlefield where I fought with Kurosaki Ichigo about a week ago. I had been sitting on a huge rock, and had held Pantera in my hands. I had been totally bored. So goddamn bored, that I could have fallen asleep if there wasn't that stupid wind.

I had had enough of my boredom and jumped off the rock and started doing some basic moves with Pantera.

I stepped some steps backwards and suddenly it felt like I had my back against a wall. So I just, of course, turned around and saw nothing. I tried randomly kicking in the air. My foot hit the invisible wall in the air. I kicked again, but nothing happened.

''Shit'', I snarled and kicked once more. Soon I gave up.

I put my hand against the wall, and started walking, searching for the end of the wall. I didn't find it, as you can guess. I walked circles around the area I was trapped in.

I thought that it was some stupid trick some of my fellow Espadas had done to me. Then, after some extremely long seconds, I remembered that I was dead, like a stone.

I soon noticed, that I didn't have anything clever to do, so I started napping.

----

I woke from my dreams, when I heard footsteps coming towards me. I saw two people, the another was the weird orange haired woman who had given me my arm back. The other one, a black haired man, looked somehow quite familiar to me, but I couldn't really get a shit about it who in the hell he was. Then I saw the green eyes of the man. ''Ulquiorra'', I whispered.

Ulquiorra was wearing human clothes, and looked shorter than I had thought he was. He looked somehow nervous. The woman asked something from him, and that bastard pointed right at me. Pointing at someone is really rude, you know!

The woman walked to me. I think she didn't see me, because she wasn't looking at my face when she talked. '' I sensed you when I was passing by…'' she started '' and then I noticed that you're locked up in here. And I thought you might want to go out…Am I right, Grimmjow-san?''

'' Hell right, woman!'' I nodded.

The woman smiled widely, and turned to say to Ulquiorra, who had followed her to me. ''You don't need to be alone anymore, Ulquiorra-san! I'm so happy!''

Ulquiorra's mouth dropped open, and he stared, really, that rude shorty stared at me like I was something ugly and disgusting!

The woman turned back to me, saying '' Would you like to live in the human world?''

I snapped. '' What the hell, woman?! Do you think I can leave? Huh, are you stupid or something?''

Ulquiorra interrupted our conversation '' Please calm down, Grimmjow. The woman can let you out, if you let her use her powers.''

''Huh?! She did that to you? You were trapped too?''

'' I was not.'' The monotone voice replied.

Argh, that shorty is so annoying!

I looked at the woman and nodded. ''I think he's ready'', Ulquiorra told to that woman.

''Shouten Kisshun, I reject!''

The orange glow felt warm against my skin, and I closed my eyes. But the warmth disappeared too soon, and the wind felt colder than before.

I opened my eyes and looked at myself.

''What the hell?!'' I screamed at the sight.

I had been turned to a human, just like that idiot emo Ulquiorra. A goddamn weak human. Or at least I felt weaker than earlier.

I was wearing a white shirt and black jeans. Dark grey sneakers felt annoying in my feet.


	3. The Humanworld

**Ulquiorra Schiffer:**

The woman led me and the murmuring Grimmjow to a place, where Aizen-sama's castle couldn't be seen. She drew something to the sand and then used her Shouten Kisshun again. A portal appeared before us.

The woman turned to smile at us.

Grimmjow was kicking sand around, it seems that he was, once again, bored.

The woman waved for us to follow her to the portal. I followed right behind her, and Grimmjow was three steps behind me.

We walked in the darkness longer than I had expected.

Then, finally, I saw a little light shining in the direction we were walking to. I sighed, the woman's non-stopping too cheerful speech was very annoying. Grimmjow just ignored her speaking, but I tried to catch something sense of all that talking. I didn't find any sense in her little stories, so I didn't say anything and just kept walking right behind her.

Then, suddenly, we found ourselves in a place full of tall rocks and sand.

''Urahara-saan!'' the woman the shouted. '' Urahara-san! We're back!''

A very lazy looking man appeared from behind the rocks. He was wearing wooden geta-sandals in his feet, and they clack-clacked quietly when he walked towards us.

'' Hello there Orihime-san! I presume these are Ulquiorra Schiffer-san and Grimmjow Jagerjack-san.''

I nodded at him, Grimmjow didn't do anything but kick sand. Such a trash he is.

My head felt somehow so much lighter without my mask, but I think I missed the weight of it. I did not feel like me. Being human, again, was a disturbing feeling. Everyone here was able to see me, and my senses felt weaker. I was disappointed at myself.

The woman was talking with the ''Urahara-san'' so fast, that I barely got any sense of their conversation. Their conversation ended and the man turned to talk to me and Grimmjow.

'' Let's start then! My name is Urahara Kisuke, and you will be living here with me until we find you some apartment.'' He bowed and smiled widely. I wondered what the man meant when he said ''here''. Here was nothing but sand and rocks. Maybe he had a tent somewhere behind the rocks, I thought.

'' I am named Ulquiorra Schiffer, pleasure to meet you Urahara Kisuke-san.''

Grimmjow stared at me, and started kicking sand again. Urahara-san waited patiently for Grimmjow to say something.

It took pretty long for Grimmjow even to notice that we were waiting him to speak.

'' What the hell are you waiting and staring for?! Of course, I'm the one and only Grimmjow Jagerjack, if that faggot is Ulquiorra!''

I sighed. That trash, I wish I could cero him, but that's impossible. The woman giggled quietly next to Urahara-san.

'' Okay, introductions done! Please, follow me!'' Urahara-san turned around and started walking back to the direction he had came from.

_Author's Note: Hello! Next chapter is Grimmjow's point of view again. How do you like the story this far? Is Ulquiorra too OOC? Or Grimmjow? Please review, more coming soon. I write everyday, now that I have my summerholiday. See you soon again!_


	4. Annoying

**Grimmjow Jagerjack:**

The geta-sandals-guy, whose name I don't remember, let's me and Ulquiorra live at his place. The place where we arrived first was _under_ his house. It seems, that he runs a shop for shinigamis in his first floor, and lives with some guy and two children in the second floor. I haven't met the others yet, and, oh, well…Who gives a damn about them?

The Orihime-woman left soon after we got out from the underground desert, leaving us with the really creepy geta-sandals-guy.

Ulquiorra was discussing with the guy, and I was bored. I have been bored very often after I died.

I looked around, the shop was filled with weird equipment. For the most of things, I didn't know what they were. So I didn't touch any of them, just watched and walked around.

''Grimmjow?'' The super-creepy geta-guy was right behind me. Why hadn't I noticed him?

I turned around, startled. ''Yes, sir?''

The guy chuckled. '' Sir? Don't need to call me like that, Grimmjow. Just Urahara-san is okay.''

So, his name is Urahara. Okay, I'll remember that from now on.

'' Come on, let's go and see your and Ulquiorra's room now!''

'' What?! I'm going to share a room with that idiot emo?! No way, I tell you!'' I was really pissed of now.

Urahara-san just smiled annoyingly and waved his fan in front of his face. ''Well,well… If it is a problem, you can always share a room with me.''

A hard question, which was more scary, to sleep in the same room with the emo-Ulquiorra, or in the same room as creepy Urahara-san, who looked like he could do something to me while I was sleeping. I thought about it for a moment.

'' Well…Maybe I'll just sleep with that idiot Ulquiorra. I'll deal with it.''

Urahara-san clapped his hands happily. ''What a great decision of you Grimmjow! ''

I just nodded, this was getting really annoying.

We walked up the stairs to the second floor. Urahara-san first, Ulquiorra second and I was the last.

Our room was the last from right side in the hallway. It was a bit small, but there was enough space for two futons, a small bookcase and a lamp.

I chose the futon from the left side of the room, it was blue, and looked a lot softer than the one with green-and-white. Ulguiorra just hmpf-ed at my decision, and went to sit on his futon.

Later in the evening we met the other people living in the Urahara house. Tessai was a tall dark bearded guy, who was extremely loyal to Urahara-san. The children, the little shy girl named Ururu and the noisy boy Jinta, were a bit too excited about our arrival. Jinta broke some paper doors with his black metal baseball bat and Ururu giggled at everything I or Ulquiorra said. Even when I asked if I could have another bowl of rice she just giggled and filled my bowl. Urahara smiled at the children, even Jinta.

''Hey, how do arrancar regenerate?'' Tessai asked me. I gulped and looked at Ulquiorra, who had been my superior, for help. I didn't really know much.

'' Well…'' I started '' Aizen-sama used the hoygyoku-thing to create Wonderweiss…But about the others…I dunno.''

'' Aizen-sama created us all, even I don't know if our kind is able to regenerate on other ways.'' Ulquiorra added.

Both Tessai and Urahara-creep nodded.

Of course arrancars had sex with each other sometimes, I thought, but didn't mention that to the others. It seems that Ulquiorra's thoughts were almost the same as mine, because there was a faint blush in his cheeks.


	5. Age

**Ulquiorra Schiffer:**

First night sleeping in the same room as Grimmjow was…I don't know how to describe it. I was awake for the most of the night, because he purred while sleeping and made other annoying noises. So I just sat on my futon and watched him as he slumbered.

Once he rolled from his futon nearer to me. He mumbled in his sleep, but I found some parts understandable, but I didn't find the logic behind his words.

'' Ulquiorra…mmh…spank…mmrrh…me…''

Non-logical, that's what talking in your sleep often seems to be. I stood up and rolled him back to his futon with my feet. I do not know why I did that, now that I'm thinking about it, it seems very un-logical.

I thought that becoming a human has made me softer to the people around me.

Next morning we ate breakfast with only Urahara-san. Tessai, Jinta and Ururu had left to buy some groceries. Urahara-san was flipping through a newspaper humming quietly. Grimmjow ate so fast that I was sure that he'd have stomachache later.

'' So, how old are you two actually?'' Urahara-san suddenly asked.

I raised my eyebrows, I did not understand the reason for the question.

Grimmjow started to count something with his fingers. He got to eleven, when he asked '' How old? In human years before turning to a hollow? Or human life plus hollow life?''

''Whichever.''

I started to count in my mind, I didn't really need my fingers for that. I had become a hollow after committing suicide in the age of 21, and then I had been five years a hollow, and then three years an Espada. So that would make the total of 29 years.

Grimmjow was still counting when I told Urahara-san my total. Urahara-san grinned at me. '' You look much younger.''

Grimmjow quit his counting. '' I think I'm about 23 at the moment! Hahaha, I'm not an old geezer like Ulquiorra!''

Urahara-san turned his attention to Grimmjow. '' Oh, so young? I thought that you'd be older or same age as Ulquiorra.''

Grimmjow grinned. '' If I was older than that emo bastard, I wouldn't have been ranked the Sixth of Espada, I would've been number 4 instead of him. I'm strong enough for that, at least!''

I felt like punching Grimmjow, but did not do that. It would probably make Urahara-san think I'm rude, which I'm not.

''You're only six years younger than I am, _Sixth._'' I mentioned with a cold tone.

Grimmjow just muttered under his breath ''bastard'', but I still could hear it.

I didn't say anything, just took another sip of my green tea.

Later that day Urahara-san told us, that he had gotten us jobs. He said, that he did not need any more helpers at his own shops, and so had asked jobs for us.

He had chosen a small book shop for me, and a clothing store for Grimmjow. I mentioned Urahara-san about our non-experience in customer service industry, but he just smiled and said that we would learn it fast enough. Grimmjow grinned and shrugged, I put my hands in my pockets and went to our room. I was interested in seeing what kind of books were on the bookcase in there, I had not had enough time for that yesterday.

The first book I picked to my hands was pornography. The second one was also pornography. The third one was a science-fiction novel, and the fourth was a collection of erotic short-stories. I did not feel any need to read those books, but Grimmjow might like them, but I wasn't actually sure if he was even able to read Japanese… That would be fitting for someone like him.

Urahara-san seemed even more perverted now, picking up those books for us.

I sighed and put the books back to the bookcase.


	6. Work

**Grimmjow Jagerjack:**

Urahara-san had gotten me a job from a clothing shop! It's name was the Streeter, and the owner was a really nice dude. He seemed to like me from the second I entered the shop and told him I was there for a job. He took me through some doors with 'staff only'-signs in them, and talked all the time. I didn't pay much attention, it was too fucking early for me to pay attention to something.

The owner, Ibaki-san, looked at my clothes in the staff-room and tch-ed to me. '' You need something else to wear, your clothes are so _out._ Come on here, I'll give you some nice looking clothes!''

I looked at my clothes, still the same shirt, jeans and sneakers. Then I sighed, this man probably knew better than me, even I didn't really want to admit it. I followed him to a storage room next to the staff-member's room. The room was full of cardboard-boxes full of clothes and shoes. Ibaki-san started to throw random clothes at me, telling me to try them on. I felt more than a little bit awkward about changing clothes in front of someone who I had just met for the goddamn fist time! But still, I tried the new clothes on. Most of them looked just so fabulous on me, and Ibaki-san clapped his hands at me. That was a bit strange, I tell you. By the way, he also gave me some jewelry, and I put one shiny ring to my left middle-finger.

My work at the shop was pretty easy, I just put clothes to the racks, dusted and helped the customers to find their size or some particular piece of clothing they wanted. And I had to admit soon, I really liked it. The other staff members stared at my blue hair at first, but soon they got used to it and came to talk with me. Many of them said that I'm cool.

Ulquiorra was working in a old and super-small book store near the Streeter, named The Old Book Shoppe, Since 1945. I saw him cleaning in the shop when I went to the town to buy some Starbucks-coffee for Ibaki-san. That idiot didn't greet me in anyway but I grinned at him through the window and showed him my ring. He just raised one eye-brow and turned back to his work.

I worked at the Streeter till the closing time, and after the last customers had left, Ibaki-san praised us all at the staff-room for our hard and good work! That really made my day better, even if it was actually already good.

I walked home with my new clothes on, and Ulquiorra tagged soon along. I didn't see any sense to tell him about my great day, so we just walked in silence to the Urahara house.

Ururu was sweeping the ground in front of the house when we arrived. '' Welcome home'', she chirped. I just nodded at her, Ulquiorra answered her with his annoying dead-monotone ''I'm home''. You should say that with more cheerful voice, I thought, but because Ulquiorra still somehow seemed my superior and was probably stong enough to break some of my bones, I didn't say anything out loud.

We ate all together in the evening, and Urahara-san asked me and Ulquiorra about our jobs. I told him everything about my day, Ulquiorra just said boringly that it was enjoyable and continued eating his ramen. Urahara-san and Tessai just smiled at us.

Then, Jinta dropped his full bowl of ramen to Ururu's lap and Ulquiorra just ate quietly. It felt awkward to me, so I just ate too and watched when Ururu helped Jinta to clean up the mess he had created.

_Authors note: So, how did you like this chapter? We'll be getting some Grimm x Ulqui soon...I promise. I'll be away for the weekend, so no new chapters coming before monday or tuesday. Please be patient, rewiev and comment!_


	7. Sexuality

**Ulquiorra Schiffer:**

We have been living in the Urahara-san's house two months for now. The bookshop I work at is a very calm and quiet place, so I am able to enjoy myself there.

Everyday, when our work is finished I walk home with Grimmjow. Usually we do not talk much, but lately Grimmjow has been more talkative.

Some days ago we talked about homosexuality, Grimmjow told me that he had been asked if he was gay. He had had to admit to the asker that did not know what a gay actually is. I explained him what a homosexual is and he blushed scarlet red and started walking faster.

That was the first time I actually started to think about my own sexuality. Never in my life as an arrancar I had felt affected to a person. I didn't remember if I had experienced anything that could be considered as sexual in my human life either.

When we arrived home Grimmjow rushed up the stairs and went to our room, closed the door right in front of my face, and told me to leave him alone for a while. I did not understand the reason for his sudden strange behavior, but I let him be.

I went to take a bath, I had been sweating today at work while washing the windows from outside. It had been very sunny and hot today, too hot for my tastes.

After the bath I went to our room and found it empty. I took clean clothes for myself from a box I had bought last week. I chose a black t-shirt and black tight-fitting jeans. I decided not to wear socks, and went downstairs looking for Grimmjow. I didn't actually even know why I searched for him, maybe I just wanted an explanation for his behavior.

Grimmjow was not downstairs, so I went outside the house. Ururu-san was sweeping with Jinta-san.

'' Have you seen Grimmjow, children?''

Ururu-san nodded, and Jinta-san said '' He left some moments ago, mumbling to himself. It was a bit weird.''

I nodded. '' Do you have any I idea about where he might have gone?''

Jinta-san shrugged, Ururu-san just looked sad.

Tanned warm hand appeared to my shoulder. '' You had some business with me, Ulquiorra?''

Grimmjow. I turned around. '' Yes.''

Then I noticed the roses in his other hand, blood red and tall. His cheeks were blushed faintly. He shrugged and pushed the roses to me. '' For you. Thank you for telling me all that stuff, it sure helped me a lot.''

I could not help myself, I just stared at him, and then the roses.

'' I do not understand why you are giving me these…'' I said lifting my gaze to him.

''I told you already, didn't you hear?! You helped me, and this is my thanks to you!''

I closed my eyes to hide the emotions that suddenly rushed inside me. ''I see. Then I should thank you.''

I opened my eyes, only to see Grimmjow look away from me. I heard Jinta-san laugh at Grimmjow, Ururu-san tried to stop it.

I sighed, I was confused. I truly did not understand Grimmjow at all.

That evening just before I fell asleep I heard Grimmjow say quietly to me '' I think I'm gay.'' I did not react in any way to show him I had heard his words.

_Authors Note: Thank you for reading, once again. The next chapter will be up soon. This is the shortest chapter so far, and it wasn't easy to write from Ulquiorra's point of view, he's so...calm._


	8. Secret

**Grimmjow Jagerjack:**

Admitting that I was gay didn't change anything between me and Ulquiorra. Or at least so I thought.

Next morning he was his normal monotone self, he ate his rice in silence, and I bet he didn't notice that I was watching him all that time.

We walked together to work just like always.

The day was just so normal, that had time to think about this _thing._

To me it seemed that Ulquiorra couldn't care less if I even existed.

But still, I just liked living with him in the house of Urahara. I liked to see his raven-black hair all messed up when he woke up, I liked to watch him when he walked from bathroom to our room with only a towel around his super-thin waist. I could imagine myself kissing his pale skin and black-and-white lips. After thinking about it, I just had to admit to myself that I had fallen in love with my ex-superior Ulquiorra Schiffer. But how could I ever tell him about my feelings, when he seemed not to be able to love anyone or anything?…That idiot…

We walked home together, neither of us spoke a word. We ate together, but we didn't talk to each other. We slept in the same room, but we never said ''good night'' to each other. I wanted to change that.

Next morning I woke up before him and watched him as he slept. He looked a bit feminine, his eyelashes long and jet-black. Then he suddenly opened his emerald-green eyes and looked straight at me. '' Grimmjow…''

I tried to smile at him, but failed and just mumbled ''Good morning, Ulquiorra'' to him. He answered me with his usual tone, but a small sign of emotion flashed in his face.

We were walking to work when I stopped him and started '' Hey, Ulquiorra…''

''Yes?''

'' What do you think of…well…me?''

'' Of you? Why do you concern yourself with thinking about that?''

'' Answer the goddamn question! …Please.''

'' I think of you as my roommate, nothing else.''

_Nothing else_…? There was no point for me now tell him about my feelings.

''I see…''

'' We will be late of work, if we don't go now, Grimmjow.''

''Okay.''

And so we went to our works. Ibaki-san told me that I looked like I had seen a ghost or something. I couldn't give a damn about it.

I decided that I would never tell Ulquiorra that I loved him, that would be my most important secret from now on. No one shall ever know it.

----

One day, nearly a month after we had arrived to the human world, I was helping Jinta and Ururu with the sweeping of the front-yard of the shop. It was Sunday, so I didn't have work today. Ulquiorra came from the shop and grabbed my arm.

'' We need to talk, Grimmjow. _Now._''

_Author's Note: Hello,hello, everyone! Thank you for reading. I'm sorry the chapter is so short... I'll be away for two weeks now, so the next chapter won't be up until the 5th of August. Please look forward to it, comment and review!_


	9. Confession

_Authors Note: I tried to do a bit longer chapter this time. It wasn't easy to write this from Ulquiorra's point of view._

**Ulquiorra Schiffer:**

''We need to talk, Grimmjow. _Now._''

I grabbed Grimmjow's arm and dragged him to the second floor of the Urahara house with me.

'' What the hell are you doing Ulquiorra?!'' He demanded. We arrived to our room and I pushed him to sit on his futon and then I sat on mine.

'' You have been muttering my name in your sleep lately, Grimmjow. I've started to wonder if there is a reason for that?'' I started the conversation.

Grimmjow's face blushed scarlet red and he slapped his right hand to his forehead.

'' Just forget about it! It's nothing. Really.'' He mumbled.I was not satisfied with his answer. '' I just want to know the reason for that, nothing more.''

Suddenly he grinned, I hadn't seen that blood-lusting grin in his face since we had arrived to the human world with that woman. '' What will you do if I tell you the reason now?''

I raised my eye-brows in surprise, I did not understand why he asked this. '' Nothing, I guess'', I answered him.

The grin faded from his lips. '' I see. Then I shall tell you...''

It was silent for long time. Grimmjow was lost in his thoughts.

'' The reason that I mutter your damned name in my dreams is _that I fucking love you more than anything in this whole world._''

I could not say a word, I was in a shock. Grimmjow, who had seemed to hate me always and forever, actually _loved_ me.I was confused, so very confused. I stood up from my futon. '' I see. I'm leaving.''

I walked out of the room, out of the Urahara house and to the streets.

And Grimmjow just sat in our room with empty eyes like a broken doll.

I wandered in the streets of Karakura town for many hours. I saw people laughing, people talking, happy people, sad people, drunk people.

I was emotionless. I was frozen inside. I could think of nothing else but walking forward.

I walked and walked. It was already cold and dark. My fingers were numb. I felt cold, I was not wearing a jacket, I had only my black jeans and green hooded sweat-shirt. Other people were wearing padded jackets and scarves and hats. They were staring at me. I felt so small.

After hours in a trance like state, I finally noticed that I did not know where I was anymore. There were no familiar shops, no houses that I had seen before. Some of the street lamps were broken so the street was dark and shady. No one else was in the street. I sighed and steam escaped from my mouth to the cold November night.I was lost, and I didn't have my mobile phone with me.

I started to walk back to the direction I had came from. It was getting colder and colder and I was tired. I remembered seeing a small hotel and decided that I would stay there this night.I found the hotel and signed in. I got my room from the fourth floor.

I fell asleep the moment I laid on the small white bed.

Next morning I woke up to the voice of chirping of small birds. I sighed and got up from the bed. I looked at the alarm clock on the nearby table. 07.04. I should go to work.

I paid my stay in the hotel and left. It was so much easier finding my way around when it was day. I found the bookshop I worked, and I was only ten minutes late.

The shop owner looked at my messy appearance curiously, but did not say anything.'

Around lunch time Grimmjow appeared at the bookshop. He was carrying a bento in his hand, his hair was not carefully made to their usual messy style, they were flat and dirty looking.

'' Ulquiorra…''

I did not say anything I just looked at my roommate. He looked like he was in pain. Pain I had caused him.

'' Ulquiorra…Why did you disappear last night? Where in the hell did you go? I… No, we were worried about you!''

_He was worried about me. He loved me. He really _loved_ me._

Took a step closer to him and put the books I had been carrying to the floor.

'' I'm sorry I made you worry about me.''

Grimmjow smiled, but the smile was different than ever before. It was a calm and sad little smile.

'' Come, eat with me'', he said. I looked at the shop owner for permission. He just nodded and I followed Grimmjow to a nearby park.


	10. Last chapter: Love

**Grimmjow Jagerjack**:

We sat on the dead looking grass in the park, I ate my bento, Ulquiorra had bought a crepe for himself on the way. Ulquiorra hadn't said anything since leaving the shop he worked at. He hadn't looked me into eyes since yesterday.

I bet he hates me.

But if so, why did he come to the park with me?

'' Erm…I know this sounds like total bullshit, when it's me saying it, but…I was totally worried about you, when you just disappeared, you know.''

Ulquiorra sighed and closed his eyes. There was some chocolate from his crepe on his lips.

Without thinking what I was going to do, I leaned closer to him and licked the sweet drips of chocolate away. Ulquiorra gasped and pushed me away from him.

'' What are you doing, Grimmjow?''

I shrugged, actually I didn't really know. It was just a random act because of my love for Ulquiorra.

'' I do not understand you at all'', he said quietly.

'' Neither do I'', I agreed with him and laughed.

I finished my bento and put it on the ground next to me.

'' Are you coming home today with me?'' I asked him after some moments of silence. Some people passing by stared us, but I didn't give a crap about it. Ulquiorra sighed once again.

'' I guess I am going to walk home with you today again, Grimmjow.''

''Good.''

Soon after that we went back to our works.

When I closed the Streeter with Ibaki-san, Ulquiorra was already waiting for me outside the shop.

Like always, we walked in silence. Suddenly Ulquiorra stopped, his hand over his mouth. '' No way…'' he whispered.

'' What's now?''

He didn't answer my question, just shook his head and caught me with some quick steps.

'' Just forget it, _Sexta._''

When he reminded me of my old rank, it felt like it had been forever since we got another chance and came to live here. It had been only a little while ago when I was, actually both of us were, dead like stones. Killed by Inoue Orihime's beloved Kurosaki Ichigo.

In the evening it was my turn to do the dishes. It was the house chore I hated the most.

Ulquiorra came from bath, he was wearing nothing but jeans. He had a towel on his shoulders.

'' Grimmjow, you have said that you love me.''

I blushed, and continued doing the dishes. '' So what?''

'' You have never asked my feelings about your confession.''

''And?''

'' Do you want to know? Or could you not care less?''

I turned to face him. I felt all hot. '' Tell me, Ulquiorra.''

Ulquiorra closed his eyes, the smallest of smiles lingering on his lips. I had never ever before seen his smile. '' When I lived first time in the human world, I noticed that there was something wrong with me. But I did not exactly know what was it.''

He opened his bright emerald eyes. He continued: '' Now I know. I could not love. I was not able to feel that emotion. That is why I committed suicide in the age of 21 by cutting my wrists open with a razor blade. I suffered many, many hours. ''

'' Do you mean that you still can't love, by telling me this?'' I asked.

'' No… I can. I just have not been familiar with this feeling. When we were arrancars, I thought my feelings for Aizen-sama were the deepest loyalty possible. It was one kind of love, when I think of it now. It was the love that a creature feels towards it's creator.''

I still didn't catch the point. So he continued.

'' I have not called you trash for a long time, have I not?''

I nodded. I couldn't say anything and just waited for Ulquiorra to finish his speech.

''I have feelings for you, Grimmjow. I have not called you trash, because you are not trash for me anymore.''

I felt something wet in my eyes, but didn't care about it. I walked to Ulquiorra and held him in my arms. '' Fucking idiot, Ulquiorra. Why didn't you tell me earlier?''

He felt cool in my arms, his body temperature was lower than mine. He looked at me with his eyes, his pale lips open. I kissed him before he started to answer my question.

That night we slept together. We said ''goodnight'' to each other before falling asleep. When we woke up in the morning, we had our arms around each other.

_** The End**_

_Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading, reviews and favourites! I had to finish this story in such a cliched way...But I didn't want to make this go angsty. And school starts soon, so I couldn't have updated so often. Sorry and thank you, everyone. I think I'll write an one-shot soon, I already have a good idea. See you!_


End file.
